wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Administrators Board
Welcome Welcome to the Administrators Board for the WrA Wiki. Here contributors can voice concerns and ideas they have for our wiki and the Admin team will respond to them. You may on occasion see admin team discussions going on as well. Please keep yourself in check however, if your comments could get banned on the Blizzard forums they will here too. Wiki Policies A list of policies and rules have been announced and released for the Wiki. It can be found at WraWiki:Policies_and_Guidelines. If you have any suggestions or concerns/comments please feel free to discuss it here. The admin team welcomes your feedback. --Cajunsamurai 22:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay page: Add-ons Dear Admins, I have some ideas / concerns I'd like to voice. I apologize if I make any faux paus - I've never done this before! Browsing over the Roleplay page, I have noticed that the "Add-ons" subcategory could use a bit of work. I feel this section is: *'Outdated': For example, the character Saigejo is not the leader of Horde-side GHR; the project has no defined leader at this time (as far as my research shows). *'Lacking Depth': Our section does not list some of the major rp addons on our server, such as MarySue and Total RP. In contrast, the Earthen Ring wikia page, located here, has far more information on the roleplay add-ons available. I am not saying that we need to compile anything as large as what Earthen Ring has - especially since we focus on roleplay addons only. However, I feel that a lot could be gained by making a few changes: namely, writing a short "introduction" to roleplay addons on the Roleplay page, and then linking to a separate page devoted entirely to the subject. We could list the major roleplay addons, and indicate which are the most popular on our server (a feature, I notice, that the Earthen Ring page lacks, but would be of great interest to roleplayers). I would like to help implement some of the changes I've mentioned here, but I wanted to run these thoughts by you all, and make sure it would be okay. Please let me know what you think! -- Checotan 02:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the interest in helping out the Roleplay page. It's a page on my to do list actually. I wanted to do some research on the rp addons and poll the community (via realm forums and WrA.net on which rp add-ons are most used to give some updates to that list and the update the other information as well. If you would like to share some more in depth ideas on that articles discussion page please feel free and we'll see what can do to get you helping! Cajunsamurai 17:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Will do, thank you! -- Checotan 18:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Interest in the Roleplay Page Tossed in a quick section for TRP in the meantime, CJ. Feel free to gut it in favor of something more up to date. Illantha 01:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Survey for the Roleplay Page So I haved placed a survey up on the WrA.net community forums and realm forums and with a little over 40 response it seems that Flag RSP2, Mary Sue, MRP, and TotalRP are the most commonly used RP addons. A lot of mentions still for GHI and Tounges as well. --Cajunsamurai 21:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) WrANet RSS Feeds Mishawee goes into some detail on it here: http://wyrmrestaccord.net/content/wyrmrest-accordnet-rss-feeds, but as-is these don't seem to work with the Wikia's setup for RSS feeds like the Blizzard one does. I'm thinking these might be nice for users to be able to link to their pages to highlight recent RP-Blog posts, especially if a filter can be added to only select blog posts. Essentially, I'll be looking into it to see what can be done since I think this would prove a nice additional feature for the WrAWikia. Illantha 18:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: If I can be of any help let me know. I checked on the RSS feed for WrA.net and I can't get them to feed either so I'm not sure what the issue is but it appears to be on their end. --Cajunsamurai 18:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: The feeds are loading fine in readers, just not via Wikia. Might be the hosting. I'll try to look into it today. Illantha 19:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: INCOMING GHETTO CODING FOR EXAMPLE! This is what I had to do on Dynast to get the new WrANet feeds working: http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/9225/codingjunkforwikia.jpg So the URL highlighted in pink appears to be how we need to alter them to make them work here. Teal's just my page coding for alignment issues. Character Infobox Proposal A proposal has been entered on the character infobox Talk Page to discuss changing the current format to a new one to coincide with a more rp based template. Please feel free to review it and leave any feedback or suggestions. --Cajunsamurai 19:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Pages Needing Moved from B-Elf Category Do we have a section for families that aren't guilds? These pages are examples of this: Dawnblood, History of Jad’inblaze Lands, Jad'inblaze, The Kin'Shora Family. Also have two user pages linking in: User:Kinras, User:Matru_Auzuer-Shadoael. The Ninth Regiment is a guild that links back into the Blood Elf category. Remove their flag? Blood Elf group is fully flagged with cleanup/deletes as of today. Illantha 23:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC)